


You Keep Me Human

by toomuchtoosoon1



Series: For the price of his humanity [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Brett is a good friend, Confused Liam, Corey accidentally hurts Mason, Hurt Mason, Liam gets his shit together for Mason's sake, Liam thinks Mason deserves better, M/M, Mason is Liam's anchor, Resurrected Corey wants Mason, Theo comes after Mason, friends to somthing more, some mentions of past Liam/Hayden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s hand tightens around his knee and he leans forward, their foreheads meeting with a gentle bump.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know..all I know is that it took me too long to realize that you’re the only thing in my life that scares the monster away and keeps me human..”</p><p>There’s so much relief in his voice, and it makes Mason’s heart flutter in his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of loosely based on a not-really-real prompt I found somewhere deep in the Liam x Mason tag of Liam only knowing how to take away pain by kissing, and Mason being hurt.So this picks up right after the last episode of the season. And yes the Mason/Liam dynamic goes from friends to something even more deep and Special. I'm a sucker for anything Mason involved..Can you tell? ;)

Of all the places Mason could possibly want to be his bed seemed to be the only dream becoming reality. It had only been a day since all the Theo-madness had bubbled up and torn Scott's pack into tiny missing fragmented pieces.

 

He hadn't heard or seen Scott since his near death experience and the thing that made Mason drown in utter terror was the fact that he couldn't get a hold of Liam.

 

 It was Saturday and he wasn't at his house, he wasn't at the school, he wasn’t at the hospital, he wasn’t at their favorite spot overlooking all of Beacon Hills,  his phone went straight into voicemail, his texts went unanswered, and hell Mason had even asked Brett for help in finding him.

 

Together they tracked Liam's scent all the way to the end of the woods where the trees and bushes were un-kept and thick, hills dropping and leading into thicker areas of untouched brush. They'd gone so far that at one point Mason couldn't even feel his legs anymore, a mix of dehydration, malnourishment and exhaustion eating away at him all the way to his bones.

 

He'd wanted to keep going; to make sure that Liam was safe and not hurting himself. Hayden's death might have broken him, and Mason doesn't even want to imagine how lost he must feel…

 

  _To lose your first love by force_ …. _to have them slip between your fingers so easily_ …

 

He half expected himself to stay away from Liam after the whole “Kill Scott and become alpha” thing. And he would be lying if he said that at that very moment he hadn’t been afraid of Liam; standing over a grievously torn Scott, with blood coating his hands and claws, eyes still bright gold as he looked him dead in the eye.

 

 All it took was Mason’s voice shouting above the rim between insanity and humanity, then and only then did Liam snap out of it, the human side of himself showing at the first sense of Mason’s fear and disbelief.

 

That was possibly the least of Mason’s worries..all he wanted was his best friend back..

 

Who was he kidding..So many times he'd pushed back the words "I want you" to the back of his throat, because honestly he did care about Liam more than what a bestfriend should, and he'd be whatever Liam needed even if it meant giving up his own life...

 

But there were boundaries between Mason wanting Liam to press him back onto his bed with kisses and bites, glowing gold eyes and claws grazing softly against skin, but only getting a few hugs and fist bumps while they played video games or worked out. Mason would respect those boundaries because blood-thirsty werewolf or teenager with anger management problems…whatever… ** _Mason just wanted him to be okay._**

 

Yet even with all the adrenaline and passion he’d put into searching, he'd wound up on Brett's back, strong hands hooked firmly underneath his thighs, feet far away from ever reaching the ground, being carried back the way they had come from, head tucked into the comforting warmth of Brett's shoulder, legs sore and toes bruised.

 

Brett found it hard trying to swallow down the distraught, absolutely broken hearted smell coming from Mason that was masking his normal exuberant radiant self. He honestly felt a bit of indignation at Liam for just leaving like this. Whether Liam knew it or not, he felt more than just some brotherly affection for Mason, and the only thing keeping Brett from exploring the soft curious attraction he felt for Mason was the feral like possessive air that Liam had about him every time Mason was next to him or even talked about.

 

Apparently Hayden had been the attention of Liam's affection for a few weeks before she died, but he highly doubts that would've stopped Liam from feeling what he felt for Mason, he probably didn't even know what possessive was supposed to smell like, but god was it suffocating to be around them both at the same time...

 

"Trust me Mason he'll be back...you have to stop making it seem as if its your duty to find Liam...you're too important to him to exhaust yourself like this. Just relax..close your eyes and get some rest.... I'll get you back home safe."

 

Mason felt a lump in his throat. He wanted so badly to believe Liam was going to come back, but he felt lost and hazy, which made Liam seem even farther away. He tried..... He tried his damn hardest to find Liam, but all he could do then was hold on tight to Brett and nod, eyes sleepily scanning through the woods one last time before exhaustion forced his eyes to close.

 

When he finally managed to open his eyes again, here he was in his own bed, still in the same clothes, the sky outside still dark. He'd have to remind himself to thank Brett later, if anything for being so patient and reliable when they’d only known each other for such a short time..

 

 Slowly he sat up, his hand coming up to rest on his forehead as the blood rushed away from his face almost making him dizzy enough to fall straight back against his bed.

 

After a few more moments of letting his body shift back into a somewhat normal feel, he very slowly swung his legs to the side of the bed, then at snails speed getting up to his feet, hand braced on his desk as heard a short creaking noise somewhere near his....slightly opened window? There's no way Brett had just left it open…. Or maybe he had been just as exhausted as Mason, and forgot...?

 

Mason let out a sigh, stepping forwards to close it, but stopping immediately when the wall next to the window morphed into the shape of a body, the body taking on colors of its own, a striped navy blue and white t-shirt, a dark black leather jacket.

 

Mason's legs nearly gave out again as Corey's face came into view, features calm and collected, hazel eyes burrowing through Mason's with a smile.

 

"C-Corey...?" He stuttered out, flinching when Corey darted forward as Mason swayed on his feet in sheer astonishment. Hands went around Mason's sides, fingers digging into his back as they kept him standing up in place.

 

Mason stared up at him astonished. No Mercury on his lips, his skin was warm, and his eyes are bright exactly as they had been before that horrible nightmare of day.

 

 "How are you-I thought you were-" he can barely get his words out, and Corey just stares down at him exactly as he had when they'd been in the weight room at school, right before he...... _Died_....?

 

 This can’t be real..something is wrong because Corey doesn't say a thing, but his face does get closer and closer till their noses are touching and Mason feels a soft flow of air against his lips. He's about to jerk backwards and let out a slew of questions, but soft lips claim his own and suddenly Corey is pressing against him tilting his head down and swallowing every question forming against his lips.

 

Mason was already physically exhausted, but it was as if Corey was kissing the life out of him, dulling his senses as he found himself drowning in sweet soul robbing kisses. He managed to pull back just a bit, shoulders tensing when Corey followed him back, fingers tightening around his sides.

 

"Mm-mmmph Corey wait..w-wait a minute!."

 

He arched his back, able to pull back far enough to look Corey in the eyes without their lips connecting. Corey stepped back, smiling at him, eyes twinkling. "I'm...I wasn't the only one who wanted to do that right?" He asked in that soft sweet voice of his, hands falling a bit on mason's waist, but still holding on firmly.

 

Mason couldn’t lie, he’d imagined kissing Corey in some wild back of the mind fantasy, but not in this circumstance, because at this point it’s taking too much of his concentration trying not to re-see silver dripping from Corey’s lips, down his chin.

 

"You were dead!!! How are you standing here looking like nothing ever happened?????"

 

Mason freaking out internally and out, hands coming up to cup Corey's cheeks, fingers brushing the sides of his mouth softly as if to make sure that he was real and that this wasn't some supernatural induced nightmare.

 

Corey opened his mouth about to explain whatever unnatural, inhumanly way he'd come back from the dead, but he paused, eyes glowing an orangey, yellowish color.

 

Mason looks at him and pauses, then there's an unmistakable feeling of claws digging into his skin through his shirt.

 

"Corey?... Corey your hands.....what-". There's a deep throaty growl from his doorway, and Mason's breath catches in his throat.

 

After the hell of night he’d had, Mason felt relief tingling at his fingertips at the sight of Liam standing at the front of his room.

 

"Liam???" He gasps out, hands falling off of Corey who doesn't seem to be here mentally, eyes staring straight through Mason as his claws extend out even further, piercing through the skin on either sides of Mason's waist, blood gushing out onto his claws, and dripping down his hands as Mason chokes on his breath, not being able to do anything but let out a silent scream, hands shaking as he pushed at Corey's chest desperately, each tug digging claws deeper into the soft tissues deep below his skin.

 

"S-stop it... Snap out of it Corey.... P-please..." Mason's voice shakes, eyes watering over when Corey's eyes cool down from their molten like color and back to his somewhat normal frantic human like gaze.

 

Liam snarls, eyes glowing a deathly yellow as he charged at Corey full on wolf boy, features hardened with hair sprouted from the sides of his face.

 

Within those few seconds Corey's claws recede and Mason falls back against the wall, mouth hanging open at the striking pain as he slides down till his butt hits the ground with a thump, hands cupping the deep gashes on his sides, grimacing at the pain radiating down his oblique’s as blood colors his skin and shirt red.

 

 It's as if time slows down and Corey bites his lip, his own hands shaking as he blends in with the room and becomes invisible again, but not before looking down at Mason with a worried pleading look, eyes still glowing as he mouths a quick “I’m so sorry…” and then disappears just as Liam skids right into the spot he would’ve been standing in, claws swiping through the air as if find and tear him to shreds.

 

Liam stands in front of Mason, back towards him, eyes darting around the room, nostrils flaring at an attempt to scent- pinpoint Corey somewhere…anywhere, snarling when it seems to evade him.

 

But then the window opens and shuts and Liam bares his teeth, stalking over to where the window was still chattering with the force of being closed.

 

“No..Liam-“

 

It’s as if Liam is frozen in place at the sound of Mason’s voice, slowly turning around face chilled back into his natural features, his eyes still a burning gold.

 

“You jerk…you came back.” Mason half smiles, coughing when pain pushes into the wounds on his sides.

 

Within seconds Liam is in his little bubble of personal space, leaning down on one knee, eyes guiltily downcast as he put his hand over Mason’s, blood smearing between their connected fingers, finally looking up when he focuses on the heartbeat beneath his fingers.

 

“I…I..I had to come back I couldn’t just leave you or the pack..But Corey..why did he hurt you…?”

 

Mason shifts his back a little, grimacing as he does, trying to keep himself breathing somewhat normally, sighing when Liam beats him to his words.

 

“He didn’t mean it-“

 

“No never mind. We can talk about this later….we need to get you to the hospital or the clinic or something, you’re bleeding too much..” His voice goes soft at the end, bringing his hand up to stare at the blood against his palm, none of the panic in his voice could possibly be masked at this point.

 

Mason nods, eyes hazing over way too much for Liam’s liking, but he puts his hand out in front of him when Liam tries to grab for him and help him up.

 

“You- you’re okay..right..?” His voice is calm and low…..and everything about that made Liam nervous and uneasy.

 

Liam’s heart drops..here Mason was bleeding out and hurt in his own room, but his first priority was still not his own. His Bulletproof, super-healing werewolf of a best friend came above anyone else and something about that made Liam’s stomach drop, tingle and warm at the same time.

 

Mason looks up at him, lips parting, eyes glazed over and widening when for the second time that night lips connect with his own, one of Liam’s hands holding onto the back of his neck and the other firm against his knee.

 

He gasps against Liam’s lips; _because no way was his best friend kissing him…there was no way it was actually happening_ , but then the pain from his sides seems to pour out of his body and up into Liam, lips slotted over Mason’s softly, pushing and pulling him in till Mason is comfortable enough, finally wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck and kissing back.

 

Liam lets in a sharp intake of air, separating their lips for all of a second, letting the pain crawl through his skin just long enough for Mason to pull back and trace the black flowing up the veins against Liam’s neck with the very tips of his fingers.

 

Liam is pink-faced and his eyes are glowing again, but this time in the most humanly way possible and Mason is feeling too many emotions at one time as they all settle in the back of his eyes, affection coming through in the most beautifully blinding way.

 

He brings his other hand up and cups Liam’s neck, finger tips shaking just a bit as he meets Liam’s eyes for what feel like the first time in an eternity.

 

“How did you that..?” He’s breathless, astonished, surprised and maybe even in _love_.

 

Liam’s hand tightens around his knee and he leans forward, their foreheads meeting with a gentle bump.

 

“I don’t even know..all I know is that it took me too long to realize that _you’re the only thing in my life that scares the monster away and keeps me human_..”

There’s so much relief in his voice, and it makes Mason’s heart flutter in his chest.

 

They won’t put a name to whatever this is between them..at this point it doesn’t matter..all that matters is that they’re safe, together and when Liam kisses him again, Mason receives and gives back just as much, kissing Liam just on the side of soft and firm, blinking back the bliss that cools and heals his wounds, so that the only thing left on his skin is dried blood and Liam’s insistent hands and lips.

 

_You keep Me Human_

 

 


	2. I Don't deserve you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason shouldn't be his rebound…he shouldn’t be some sort of replacement for Hayden..He shouldn’t be feeling this way about Mason unless he was sure of himself, and he really really isn't sure of himself..at all..
> 
> “Do you regret last night…?” It’s a loaded question, but coming from Mason it feels so much more gentle.. so gentle Liam was sure he didn’t deserve it.
> 
> “What would you do if I said yes..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring on the angsty Liam/Mason. Well we all thought Liam had his shit together...apparently not.

Slowly stirring from his sleep, Liam doesn’t even need to open his eyes to remember the fact that he had fallen asleep on the bed with Mason somewhere in-between kisses from last night. Mason smelled like contentment, and strangely of dried blood, but more than anything else he smelt like Liam, like he had Liam’s mouth and hands all over his skin…his heartbeat was steady, almost lullaby like enough for Liam to want to go back to sleep.

 

But he can’t…something is eating away at his consciousness and maybe even his soul; if he was going to be philosophical about it. And as he opens his eyes he finds himself facing Mason, their noses touching as they shared a solitary long pillow, arms thrown around each other mutually.

 

It must have been some time around mid-morning if the bright light shining into the room said anything. He could hear Mason’s parents downstairs, paddling around cooking and cleaning, talking about Mason and wanting to get the oil changed before the weekend was over.

 

He tunes them out for the mean time and drags his arm back from around Mason’s middle to the front of his chest, and then pulls his hand up, the tips of his finger grazing Mason’s soft chapped lips, his heart jumping when Mason stirs in his sleep.

 

A thousand thoughts raced through his mind as Mason’s eyes fluttered open, Liam pulling his hand back like it had been burnt.

_  
What the fuck did I do… Its too soon….I don’t want to feel this way….I don’t want to hurt him-_

 

But before Liam can even get his hand back it’s caught by Mason whose big brown eyes blink up at him.

 

“Good morning to you to…”  Mason’s smiling sleepily at him and doesn’t let go of his hand, voice on the side of hoarse and too soft.

 

Liam lets him hold his hand; lets their fingers intertwine and fights back the urge to lean forwards and kiss Mason into the sheets.

 

Mason shifts a bit closer, expression falling a bit, obviously sensing the weird vibe Liam was giving off.

 

“Liam….Are you okay?”

 

He looks absolutely freaking adorable, his eyes seem like they’re sparkling, his skin is a soft chocolate color against his own, his lips look like they're velvety plush and Liam is pretty much sure he’s erased the smell of Brett off of him, in fact Mason doesn’t even smell like himself anymore.. Now he just smells like Liam and just the tiniest hint of coconuts. Something about that made Liam's heart feel full and utterly satisfied.

 

In his mental ramble Liam sits up, his hand slipping from Mason’s as he throws his legs over the side of the bed, turning to face the window his back towards Mason. He’s trying to fight the flush from taking over his face, but it’s a losing battle because he’s feeling and noticing the most intimate things about Mason he never has before, but it feels all wrong….okay maybe not the feelings, but the timing..

 

Mason should not be his rebound… _he shouldn’t be some sort of replacement for Hayden_..He shouldn’t be feeling this way about Mason unless he was sure of himself, and _he really really is not sure of himself..at all.._

 

His eyes are closed and he breathes out sharply through his nose, his hands running through his hair then down his face before settle settling on his knee caps, his shoulders too tense to be comfortable.

 

When the weight of the bed shifts and disappears besides him, he hopes Mason is going to the restroom or giving up on trying to talk to him, because the hurt in the air was suffocating and Liam doesn’t know how to express what he’s feeling without hurting him even more.

 

What he least expects is the gentle weight of warm hands on his thigh.

 

Too slowly he opens his eyes to find Mason sitting in front of him, chin balanced on his hands as he looks up at Liam like he wants to be by his side for an eternity. Liam doesn’t know how to stop himself from looking guilty; because the moment their eyes meet he has to drop his gaze.

 

“Do you regret last night…?” It’s a loaded question, but coming from Mason it feels so much more gentle.. so gentle Liam was sure he didn’t deserve it.

 

It took too much of his will power to look Mason in the eyes and when he opened his mouth it was about as stupid as stupid could get.

“What do you mean.?..regret what..?” He put up a guard, his expression hardening when he knew it wasn’t necessary, Mason probably saw right through him.

 

Mason sighs and Liam can feel the warming of his best friend’s cheeks from where he’s sitting, along with the skip of his heartbeat as he looks down, looking like he’s just as guilty as Liam when in reality he has no reason to be. It doesn’t make Liam feel any better.

 

“Me..We…you…us..this-“ It’s a mix of words that has last night flooding back to Liam entirely too clear as Mason reaches up, takes his hand and lays it across a set of almost healed teeth marks on the crook of his neck.

He doesn’t mean to, but his eyes flash gold for a few seconds almost like seeing his mark on Mason satisfied some sort of primal instinct, one buried deep inside the recesses of Liam’s mind.

 

He slides his hand off of Mason’s neck and he takes Mason’s hand with it, dropping it a few seconds later. Immediately afterwards Mason grabs his hand again, looking for some sort of assurance when Liam sighs heavily.

 

“What would you do if I said yes..?”

 

He sounds so serious he’s sure Mason believes him at this point, even though the skip in his heart beat and the way his hands slip out of Liam’s sort of gives it away.

 

Mason doesn’t look the tiniest bit of upset, getting up off the ground to sit next to him on the bed with an understanding nod.

 

Liam knows him..there’s no way Mason was going to let this whole situation go so easily..he’d prod and poke till he got an answer.

 

“That’s fine…I..I’ll be whatever you want me to be..I know you miss Hayden and I’m not her..far from it to be honest…and I know it’s gonna take you a long time to get over her…but..Whatever you need..I’m here dude.”

 

Liam drops the act, his stone cold demeanor deflating out of him just as quickly as he put it on. That was not what he was expecting.

 

The next thing he feels is anger..hot maddening anger; at himself, at the world, at everyone else besides Mason.

 

_Why the hell couldn’t Mason just be upset with him??!..why couldn’t he just take his frustration out on him, push him away tell him he was a piece of shit…he deserved everything good in the world, but decided that Liam was the best thing out there and only wanted give him happiness even if it meant sacrificing his own._

 

Liam has no right; he doesn’t deserve to be the one boy Mason’s life revolved around and he knows it…he feels so angry with himself he feels his claws come out, and he tries to contain in, his closed tight fist drawing blood that drips down his knuckles.

 

The air around him is stifled with Mason’s anxiety, and he hates himself even more for causing it.

 

“Liam…Liam..its okay..” Mason’s hand encloses around his and Liam looks up at him eyes burning such a bright gold color that Mason is taken aback, flinching at the intensity of his gaze.

 

"No!...its not." His voice is loud and heavy as teeth start crowding his mouth, fangs filling out the empty spaces.

 

He needs to get out..he needs to go before he hurts Mason, because the wolf is clawing at his insides, crawling up his throat and roaring to get out.

 

Next thing he knows, he jumping out of Mason’s window and running away at an inhumanly speed, Mason’s pleads for him to come back still echoing at the very tip of his ears.  His screams become more insistent the farther Liam gets up the street and something in him calms a bit, but he pushes it away, letting the monster in him come out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments you guys, keep em coming lol^^ Next chapter should be up by the 11th/12th for sure.


	3. Not You again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His arm gets caught in Theo’s hand and this time there’s the sound of something popping out of a socket.
> 
>  
> 
> He gasps and in a frenzy screams into Theo's palm. If not for the hand on his mouth he’s sure would’ve caused a ruckus in the hallways.
> 
>  
> 
> “You little shit-…” Theo raises him off the ground, hand still tightening around his neck, the dark lights in the small room not helping the way his vision was blurring in between color spectrum's.
> 
>  
> 
> “You have two options..convince Liam to kill Scott or I kill both Liam and Corey. If you say no you’ll be the first one dead. I have no problem killing a member of my pack or your precious Liam…so decide… your choice-.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I had to throw Theo back in somehow and I think its the perfect thing to make Liam realize how important Mason should be to him. Plus I am so indecisive when it comes to endings..so I had to add another chapter, its partially done and should be up soon.

The lockers in the hall slammed and opened interchangeably throughout the hall, classmates and friends chatting comfortably through the passing fourth period of another busy Monday mid-day daze. Everything looked and seemed normal, but Mason had been in a fog for the past two days.

 

His fingers lingered on his locker as he reminisced on the few hours he and Liam had to discover their feeling for each other through kisses and taking pain, but only hours later to have Liam reject him then freak out and go wolf boy for some unknown reason.

 

It was almost like he was angry at something he had no control over… or maybe he was angry at Mason. But for what reason? It’s not like Mason had forced his feelings on him, in fact Liam was the one to kiss him first, he just followed suit because what they had been doing felt right, not just in an emotional  or physical way, but because of their _newly found_ _bond_.

 

_You keep me human_

 

Being able to make a werewolf feel human; A while back Scott had told him how powerful that was, and that Liam would need an anchor to keep his humanity and push away the animalistic mentality, especially on full moons. Thinking back on it, maybe Mason should’ve picked up on how Scott was speaking, or the fact that whenever there was a full moon he’d always call Mason and ask him to come along for assurance to make sure Liam wouldn’t go bat-shit crazy.

 

Mason sighs, finally getting his locker open after a moment of some deep thinking, only to be met by a picture taped to the back of his locker of him and Liam from their freshman year, arms thrown around each other’s shoulder, smiles wide and genuine.

 

Looking at the picture only frustrated him even more.

How could Liam go through with confessing his feelings and kissing him, then act as if the whole thing was a mistake?

Liam still never gave him an actual answer.

 

Mason huffed, slamming his locker closed with a frown. But it turned into a look of confusion as he looked around, the halls absolutely quiet and void of people.

Had he been so deep in thought he hadn’t heard the bell ring? Shit he was going to get a detention for this.

 

He swung his backpack over his shoulder and locked his locker before clutching his history book to his chest. Next thing he knew he was sprinting through the halls trying to get to his class, he got a few steps past the locker room, but was abruptly stopped by a firm hand around his elbow that jerked him back a few steps and made him drop his text book.

“What the hell-“

 

The hand gripped his elbow even harder and he winced as he was tugged into the locker room by someone entirely too strong to be human, and once he caught sight of who it was he tried to slip out of his grip, thrashing around as his feet slid forwards without him moving them on his own.

 

He gripped the hand around his elbow trying to peel it off, crying out when he heard a few bones pop under it. Not hard enough to break, but just enough to hurt.

 

“T-Theo..Theo you asshole let go of me!!!!”

 

His back hit a wall and a hand came up to cover his mouth, forcing his head to collide with the wall painfully.

 

The air gets knocked out of his lungs and he can’t do much but hang there loosely in Theo’s death like vices, his arm twisted behind his back as his back arches, forcing him to look up at Theo, their eyes meeting like soldiers on opposite sides of the trenches of war.

 

“Keep quiet or I break your arm.” He threatens, eyes flashing as he steps too closely to Mason, snarling when Mason shook his head, the hand pressing down further onto his mouth.

 

“Looks like you don’t have a choice buddy.” Theo’s smug voice makes him cringe and he wants so badly to break out and punch him square in the face.

 

“Corey or Liam.” It’s doesn’t sound like either a question or a statement and Mason stops struggling at the sound of Liam’s name, his chest still heaving as he raised an eyebrow for understanding.

 

“Which one should I kill first..?” He’s smiling now, lips quirking up when Mason’s eyes widen considerably and he goes stock still.

 

“Considering how much you smell of that little runt Liam I’m assuming-“

 

Mason doesn’t know how he musters up the energy to even do it, but only a few seconds later he swings his leg up and kicks Theo between the legs hard enough to have a grown man in tears.

 

Theo stumbles backwards with a curse and Mason scrambles to get up, narrowly missing when Theo tries to recollect himself and grab for him again.

 

His arm feels sore and his mouth is literally burning but he has enough strength in his legs to get himself out into the hallways, before he’s caught again; Theo wrapping a hand around his throat this time.

 

“Liam!!!!!” He swears he meant to yell Scott’s name, but the only person he could think of was Liam-Liam and only Liam right before Theo tugs him back into a dark closet of sports equipment at  the very back of the locker room, hand tightening around Mason’s throat till he couldn’t form any words.

 

His arm gets caught in Theo’s hand and this time there’s the sound of something popping out of a socket.

 

He gasps and in a frenzy screams into Theo's palm. If not for the hand on his mouth he’s sure would’ve caused a ruckus in the hallways.

 

“You little shit-…” Theo raises him off the ground, hand still tightening around his neck, the dark lights in the small room not helping the way his vision was blurring in between color spectrum's.

 

“You have two options..convince Liam to kill Scott or I kill both Liam and Corey. If you say no you’ll be the first one dead. I have no problem killing a member of my pack or your _precious Liam_ …so decide… your choice-.”

 

He’s on the verge of blacking out when another hand reaches around Theo’s neck and yanks him backwards; leaving Mason to fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes, color surging to his eyes, his chest throbbing when oxygen finally fills his lungs.

 

Then and only the does he see Scott all red eyes and burning anger; beating the crap out of Theo who looks like he got the wind swept from beneath his feet as Scott takes punches and claws to his face and abdomen, finally throwing him into one of the showering stalls where his head hits one of the metal emergency sprinkler’s near the ceiling and he crashes back into the ground unconscious.

 

Mason is able to sit himself up, leaning against the wall with his good arm relieved when Scott is kneeling down next to him a few moments later, red eyes slowing changing back to brown as he put his hands on Mason’s shoulders, immediately removing them when Mason winces under the touch.

 

“Did he hurt you that badly..?...Sorry…I-I know you called for Liam but-“

 

Mason shakes his head a little breathless.

 

“Don’t be. I’m just glad someone came.”

 

Scott grabs his good hand, motioning for him to get on his back.

 

“Come on lets go..he won’t be unconscious for too much longer.” His voice is so reassuring Mason doesn’t even bother with second thoughts, figuring this was what it was like to be part of a pack and have an alpha; _safe_.

 

“Oh..and I’ll text Liam to let him know”. Came Scott’s voice again, sturdy as a rock as he trudged through the halls with Mason on his back.

 

Mason doesn’t know how to feel about that, he kind of wants to kiss and punch Liam at the same time, but of course he’d never say that aloud so all he can do is nod before falling headfirst deep into his own thoughts again.

 

The last time someone so much as threatened him Liam went off into a rage. If anything no matter how weird their relationship had become Liam was still going to be an angrily overly protective friend about this.

 

In the back of his mind he could picture Liam all wolfed out tearing Theo’s face apart like bark off a tree..it shouldn’t have..but it made him smile.


	4. Back for Good (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember you keep him human and he lives to protect you from any and everything… You were the first and only person to keep him grounded to humanity..As a bitten he seriously can’t live without you..”
> 
>  
> 
> Mason’s mouth falls open, eyes blinking at Scott a few times before slowly looking up and over to the window where said person was staring at them, hand reaching through the window sill to pull himself into the room.
> 
>  
> 
> Scott’s hand on his arm tightens a little bit too much then there’s a crack a pop and Mason yelps, pulling his arm back with the startled realization that he could move it without so much pain, and that everything feels normal, no more bones sticking out, no more stiff shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> He looks over at Scott, mouth opening to thank him only to have his jaw drop when Liam marches over to where they both sat, his hand darting out to grab Scott by the front of his shirt and snarl, eyes glowing a wicked yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I had to split this chapter up into two parts because it was just way to long to be one chapter... Plus I figured that the reconciliation between Liam and Mason should be special enough to have its own chapter. So here you go.

It was sort of difficult hanging onto Scott with one arm especially on his motor bike, but he managed even when each bump and dip in the road felt like Theo was twisting his arm over and over again.

 

Strangely instead of a hospital or clinic they wound up at Scott’s house. And as Scott helped him up the stairs then to his room, Mason couldn’t hide his fascination with the big volumes of bestiaries that sat atop of Scott’s otherwise relatively empty bookshelf.

 

His arm maybe is partially broken but he couldn’t help but scurry over to them excitedly, almost yelping when instead he walked straight into Scott as if he magically synthesized right in front of him.

 

He had this look in his eyes, almost like how people look at puppies fumbling around.

“S-Sorry I-“

 

“Nah everything is good..just..lets get you healed first then you can look at the books okay..?”

 

Mason bites his lip and nods.

Sitting down on Scott’s bed he’s suddenly reminded of Liam.

 

“So have you and Liam made up yet…?” He asks, staring Scott in the eyes as they switched to red.

 

Scott sighs, gently taking a hold of his forearm then lifting it even when Mason winced, staring at it intently…did he have x-ray vision or something..?

 

As if he heard his thoughts he looks back up at Mason, his eyes still glowing.

 

“With my eyes like this I can see all the way to the bone…and no I haven’t spoken to Liam…but I texted him and let him know that you got hurt and that you’re at my house with me…It’s a good start I guess…” He trails off, looking at Mason as if he saw every minuet detail.

 

“I’m assuming you haven’t spoken to him lately either..?” He asks as he sets Mason’s arm back down against his thigh.

 

Mason breathes heavily through his nose, wondering how much more Scott could see with those eyes of his.

“Is it that obvious…?”

 

Scott scratched his head, looking a bit like he wanted stop himself from speaking but spoke again anyways.

 

“Well..honestly…no..I mean you smell like Liam…intimately but not sexually…like he and you-“ He made some wild gesture with his hands, eyebrows raising as he tried to get the message across.

 

Mason chuckles, rubbing the side of his jaw tiredly.

“Yeah I kinda figured…”

 

“And I only knew you hadn’t been speaking to him because you asked me if he and I had made up…Im pretty sure if you and Liam were good then you’d know if we had.” Scott trails off, surprising Mason when he spoke up again.

 

“So what happened…?”

 

Mason looks up at him as Scott took the apex of his elbow into his hand, smoothing over the area where some bone protruded upwards giving it a lumpy appearance.

 

“I don’t know…we..I…its complicated and I’m not sure where we stand at this point..bestfriends…if we’re dating..am I his anchor and one and only or just a replacement…” He trails off sadly, slightly jumping when Scott steals the pain from his arm, watching as it flows up the veins on the side of his neck.

 

Scott looks so genuinely concerned that Mason wants to thank him with every ounce of breath that he has. But Scott beats him to his next words.

 

“Hey… _you guys need each other_..you know that. Whatever your relationship is deemed doesn’t matter, the welfare of each other comes before any of that..” He grips Mason’s upper arm tightly, but keeps talking to him even when Mason flinches, startled as he looks down at his arm then up to Scott’s face.

 

“W-what are you doing?-“

 

“Remember you keep him human and he lives to protect you from any and everything… _You were the first and only person to keep him grounded to humanity..As a bitten he seriously can’t live without you_..”

 

Mason’s mouth falls open, eyes blinking at Scott a few times before slowly looking up and over to the window where said person was staring at them, hand reaching through the window sill to pull himself into the room.

 

Scott’s hand on his arm tightens a little bit too much then there’s a crack a pop and Mason yelps, pulling his arm back with the startled realization that he could move it without so much pain, and that everything feels normal, no more bones sticking out, no more stiff shoulder.

 

He looks over at Scott, mouth opening to thank him only to have his jaw drop when Liam marches over to where they both sat, his hand darting out to grab Scott by the front of his shirt and snarl, eyes glowing a wicked yellow.

 

Mason grabs Liam by the ends of his shirt desperately tugging him back as he threateningly crowded around Scott who puts both his hands in the air.

 

A particularly hard tug forces Liam to look at him, eyes blazing gold.

“Stop it!!!..he didn’t hurt me..he was only popping a bone back into place..”

 

Liam’s breath becomes a bit more shallow and his nostrils stop flaring, his hand still fisted into Scott’s shirt as he looks down at Mason and then at Scott who looks a bit offended.

 

“Did you really think I would hurt Mason..?” He questions Liam, pushing away the distending claws from the front of his shirt.

 

Liam’s teeth and claws shift back into their normal form and his eyes blink back blue. He looks down apologetically at Mason, his overly heated hand reaching out softly to hold his jaw and turn his head to the side.

 

Mason lets out a shaky breath then lets him touch and check, hands falling into his own lap as Liam ran his fingers down the bruises on the side of his neck where Theo’s hand had been choking him earlier.

 

By this time Scott had gotten up; sensing the heavy flurry of emotions in the room.

 

Liam drops his hands instead running them through his hair.

“Scott..I did’nt mean..- I know you wouldn’t but it’s just Mason-“

 

Scott put a hand up silencing him.

 

“I know..I know how important he is to you...Theo knows too..” There’s a drop in his voice and his arms cross against his chest, looking at Liam expectantly.

 

Liam’s hand curls into a fist and he glances down and over at Mason, breathing harshly through his nose when Mason runs his hand down the front of his throat with a bit of a wince.

 

“Theo did this shit??! What could he possibly want now??”

 

Scott shakes his head.

 

“He wants the same thing he wanted before..to have you kill me, take over the pack and make an even bigger one by adding in chimeras…Using Mason was just an easy way to threaten you, doesn’t help the fact that you intimately scent marked him either..”

 

Liam’s face fell, the tiniest bit of flush splotching his cheeks.

“What do you mean..?”

 

Mason frowned, kicking the side of his leg in frustration.

 

“Don’t play stupid..you know what he means…”

 

Liam groans huffing like a child, finally able to keep his face from looking like a pink ketchup bottle set one fire.

 

Scott clears his throat to break the tension in the room, a small smile gracing his lips when Mason looks at him un-apologetically, his shoulders shrugging.

 

His smile falls a bit when it lands on Liam, stepping forwards to set a hand down against his shoulder, a little relieved when he’s met with soft neutral eyes instead of those steely untrusting ones from not too long ago.

 

“You know Theo brought back Hayden and Corey for a reason..it was to lure you two away from my pack…but now that you and Mason are…-“ He struggles with his words for a few seconds and makes those weird hand gestures again. Mason wants to crawl into an indefinite hole of darkness and never come out again. But all he can do is cover his face with his hands and huff sheepishly.

 

Liam rolls his eyes at Scott’s lack of censorship. He doesn’t know how the next words form in his mouth but he feels no regret when they do:

“Now that Mason is mine.”

 

Scott’s eyes widen and he glances down at Mason who freezes, face still hiding in his hands, a million thoughts invading his already overwhelmed mind. 

 

_Did he just say what I think he just said......?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part should be up tonight^^


	5. Back For Good (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t know how Mason was going to react to him, but he waits till he can hear Scott’s bike taking off down the street, sure that he was out of hearing distance. Then he knelt down in front of him and took Mason’s hand in his own; intertwining their fingers cautiously.
> 
> All of a sudden the air around them was angry, blazing with righteous indignation. He looked up from their hands then to Mason’s face, his own eyes wide with fear.
> 
> “Umm..Mason..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to the end^^ High five to all those who stuck around till the end ;) Im a sucker for moments between Liam and Mason so this chapter kind of became a monster, but its okay because Im sure you'll still enjoy a bit of long drawn out relationship building between the two.

Liam crosses his arm against his chest, tapping his foot impatiently waiting for Scott to finish his sentence.

 

Scott seems to get the message, head snapping back around to look at Liam.

 

“Long story short Theo is going to use both Hayden and Mason against you Liam..I don’t have a complete plan to stop him right now..but as soon as I can get the pack back assembled again we’ll go after him.”

 

Mason’s hands fall from his face and he looks on conflicted.

 

Liam sighs gruffly, cursing under his breath, Scott’s hand tightening around his shoulder.

 

“I was going to say that you have to make a decision, but it looks like you've already decided..”

 

Mason looks up at them both, his fingers digging into the soft sheets curled neatly around Scott’s bed.

 

Liam swallows thickly, yet still looking so sure of himself as he nods in Scott’s direction, whose hand slips off his shoulder to pat twice then step away.

 

“Good..You guys can stay here till four, it’s been a few hours and school is pretty much done for the day, but I have a shift at the clinic in twenty minutes…so just go out through my window when you leave.”

 

He’s walking away from them with a simple wave of the hand, his keys shaking in his pocket with each step.

“Wait Scott-“ Liam calls right when he gets to the door, Scott’s hand around the knob and twisting.

 

He turns his head to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What is it Liam?”

 

“Sorry for umm..trying to..you know…kill you..?” Liam winces at his own words with a frown.

 

_That came out a lot more awkward than he anticipated, but how else could he have the subject up?_

 

Scott smiles..he actually smiles..which at this point doesn’t surprise Mason..He’s partly convinced that underneath all that alpha werewolf skin Scott MCcall is actually god sent angel.

 

“Don’t worry about it Liam…I understand what kind of influence you were under…just don’t do it again..please..”

 

Liam nods thoroughly. Breathing out heavily when Scott smiles at him one more time before slipping through the door, leaving him and Mason alone.

 

Mason stares at him, face not having any readable emotions, but his smell gave him away, skin diluting the air with frustration and affection at the same time.

 

Liam rubs his clammy hands against his jeans, slowly walking over to where Mason was still looking up at him from Scott’s bed.

 

He didn’t know how Mason was going to react to him, but he waits till he can hear Scott’s bike taking off down the street, sure that he was out of hearing distance. Then he knelt down in front of him and took Mason’s hand in his own; intertwining their fingers cautiously.

 

All of a sudden the air around them was angry, blazing with righteous indignation. He looked up from their hands then to Mason’s face, his own eyes wide with fear.

 

“Umm..Mason..?”

 

Next thing he knows Mason’s eyes are watering over then there a fist thrown at his cheek, knocking him off his feet and onto his ass.

 

“YOU JERK!!! HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT THEN COMEBACK AND CALL ME “YOURS”!!!!!!!!!” Mason screams at him, hands closed into tight fists.

 

Liam groans from his place on the ground, holding his cheek as he looks up and catches sight of Mason fuming, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

_Since when did Mason have such strong reflexes..?_

 

“Ok..I deserved that..” He grumbles almost not being able to look at Mason because of the guilty feelings creeping up through his skin.

 

Just as soon as the pain radiates in his cheek it’s gone, the bruise turning purple, then red then flesh toned, disappearing all together.

 

He’s able to get back up to his kneeling position in front of the bed, taking a leap of faith and scooching forwards into Mason’s open thighs. He looks up at Mason through his lashes, thinks back on all the pain he’s put him through, how he was never going to let anything else hurt him again, and how badly he needed to keep Mason impossibly close at the moment.

 

It must be instinctual, because his thoughts combine into one and he finds himself falling forwards onto Mason’s chest with a sigh, the front of his thighs hitting the cold metal of Scott’s bed frame. He quickly buries his head into Mason’s shirt, digging his nose in deep enough to where he could feel Mason’s skin warm beneath the cotton.

 

At this point Mason stops his angry trembling , his arms bent in front of him not so sure of what to do with his hands as Liam presses into him, his anger turning into something not so sharp and fiery.

 

“Im sorry…” He mumbles into Mason’s chest, his arms coming up to encircle around Mason’s middle to let his hands clasp comfortably atop his spine, pulling him in close as if he was afraid Mason was going to disappear into thin air.

 

There are a few moments of silence between them, and Liam can feel each breath Mason takes, each beat of his thudding heart. Mason’s hands come up hesitantly to rest on the back of his skull, fingers threading through Liam's hair and holding him against his chest like a child would a prized stuffed animal.

 

“So you finally figured out what you want…?” His voice is low and sort of shaky, sniffling once when Liam nods against him before pulling back and looking up at him, bringing one of his hands up to wipe at the tears that gathered at Mason’s eyes but never fell down his cheeks.

 

He gazes into Mason’s glassy eyes and he feels that guilt and urge to run away because _he doesn’t deserve him..he doesn’t deserve him at all_ , but the way Mason’s fingers curl around his jaw to pull him close almost makes him think otherwise.

 

Mason leans down to meet him and their noses bump gently.

 

“You can’t just keep running away from me and not giving me answers …What are you gonna do about Hayden..? I know you still love her.but I’m not her...I can’t-“ He’s rambling at this point, nervous feelings dripping off his skin and making Liam’s stomach churn.

 

He stands up, Mason’s hands falling from around his face as he stares up Liam almost like he’s afraid of him freaking out and taking off again.

 

But he doesn’t…he blinks once, his eyes golden and determined as he leans down then surges forwards, catching Mason’s mouth with his own in a soft kiss that turns into something a little more when Mason’s heart rate picks up quickly, softly biting his lip as his arms gather around Liam’s neck to reel him; fingers tickling the little hairs at the back of his neck.

 

Liam puts his hands down atop the bed on either side of Mason’s hips and tilts his head forwards, licking into Mason’s mouth then pulling back with a soft press to the side of his mouth, their lips barely not touching.

 

“She’s not the most important person to me anymore..you are…” Liam eyes flicker between gold and blue before settling to a more natural state as he speaks softly, not missing the way Mason’s heart skips a beat and his eyes widen for a fraction of a second.

 

“I have a right to want to move on..loving her was great but I think...I think _learning to love you is going to change my life for the better_..”

 

Mason’s chest is heating up by the second and Liam wants to drown in the intense sweet smell on Mason’s skin when he’s pulled into another kiss saccharine and fierce at the same time.

 

Liam lifts his hands from the bed sheets, sliding them up under Mason’s shirt and onto either side of his rib cage, reveling in the warm smooth skin under his hands, moaning when Mason’s knee comes up between his legs accidentally.

 

Mason seems to hear it and falls backwards in surprise, Liam’s mouth still on his, firm hands on his skin as he’s kissed deep into the sheets feeling the springs coil under his body.

 

He pulls back for a few seconds, his senses fluttering when Liam follows him forward and presses a kiss to the middle of his throat, teeth grazing over the precious pulse point under his lips. Mason's skin is burning with lust and its such an addicting taste and smell Liam can't stop..he wants to put his mouth on every inch of skin he can get to.

 

Mason can feel the teeth against his skin sharpening into something more animalistic and it pulls a soft low whine out of the back of his throat, breath stuttering when he can feel how hard Liam is through his jeans as their hips met in an accidental nudge, Liam blinking rapidly when he feels its too, his cheeks coloring in the tiniest amount.

 

Its out of reflex when he puts his hand against Liam's chest, adding only a few centimeters of space between them. Everything seemed so familiar...the touch of skin on skin, lips on sensitive nips of flesh; and he couldn't help but flashback to that one night that danced as a memory in-between only he and Liam.

 

“You won’t have a change of heart and flip out on me in the morning right…?” He asks seriously, a little out of breath as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and which forced Liam to follow.

 

 

Liam seems to gain back a little of his composure, the coloring in his cheeks gone as his hands slide away from under Mason's shirt to hold himself up on either side of Mason’s thighs.

 

His hair is messy and sticking up in five different places, looking every bit of serious even when he smirks. Mason side eyes him, pushing himself back when Liam leans forwards with an air of confidence that has him raising an eyebrow is curiosity.

 

“I think that’ll be the one thing you'll never have to worry about again Mase.”

 

Mason's look of confusion turns into a heart stopping smile, letting himself be crowded down onto the bed as Liam lowers himself back into place, shivering when Mason leans up to kiss the side of his jaw then mouth at the sensitive skin of his ear, biting softly till it pink underneath his lips.

 

“Maybe we should take this to your house…I don’t think Scott would appreciate us doing these types of activities in his room….-“He trails off, trailing his hand down Liam’s front to slip under his shirt and rest his fingers against the superheated skin above his crotch.

_Shit they’re still in Scott’s room_

 

Liam nearly curses, grabbing at Mason’s hands and pulling them both upwards quickly, too focused on getting them both out of here that when Mason’s laughter hits his ears he jerks in response.

 

His sharp blue eyes narrow at Mason playfully, reaching over to drag his fingers across the fabric on Mason’s thigh before standing up and away from the bed abruptly.

 

“Yeah..you’re right… Come on lets go…” He took his hand, pulling him up and away from the bed leading them both to the window before letting Mason climb out onto an area of the roof first.

 

Once they were outside Liam looks out at the evening sky, the sun setting in dark orange and pink colors. Taking one look at the ground ten feet away and a thought crossed his mind.

 

“Get on my back.”

Mason looked up but didn’t get off from his space on the narrow edge of roof that they had, looking down at Liam’s ass with a smirk.

“For what..? I can get myself down.”

Liam rolls his eyes, turning around and looking down at Mason with an expression akin to a pout.

“Come on dude I was trying to be…romantic..” The word was still a bit foreign on his tongue, but it definitely wasn’t a lie.

 

Mason had officially turned him into a sentimental fool and plus he really didn’t want Mason to hurt himself trying to jump ten feet off a roof. He’d done it before and the last thing he wants is to have Mason almost break his arm twice in one day.

 

Looking over at him Mason smiles and shakes his head but gets up anyways, his shirt flapping in the wind as he took careful steps over to Liam, before throwing his arms around his neck and making a small noise of appreciation when Liam’s hands cup the back of his thighs and lift so that he was perched comfortably on his back.

 

He nuzzles the warm skin on the side of Liam’s neck, murmuring soft words against the area between Liam’s lacrosse shirt and revealed skin across his spine.

 

“You’re such a sap..thanks Liam..”

 

This thing between them is so warm and tender Liam’s sure he’s never felt so at ease and content being with anyone like this. _He doesn’t ever want to lose it_. The wolf in him in satisfied and calm with Mason by his side, his outlook on life no longer dabbling with uncertainty.

 

Sure there was Theo and his Super pack of Chimeras…and Hayden..but hell he’d have to take what he was given and use what he was gifted with especially if it meant tearing Theo apart limb by limb.

 

Mason shifted bit on his back, lips pressed against Liam’s ear, one hand flat against his chest right above a strong pulse point.

“What you thinking about..?” His voice is low, sticky sweet and it’s doing too many things to Liam’s libido at the moment.

 

Without warning he makes sure he has a firm hold on Mason then jumps from the roof and mid-air it’s impossible to miss Mason’s slight gasp, his arms tightening around Liam’s neck till they make it to the grass below them, barely missing the shrubs that lined the porch.

 

Glancing back at Mason he smiles.

 

“Too much…Everything..but let’s just focus on the moment mkay…?”

 

Mason retains his composure, deflating like a balloon against Liam’s back, words almost getting lost in the breeze as Liam sprints down the side walk at werewolf speed, not caring of anyone who saw them.

“Yeah…okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also very tempted to make this a series and continue it..I have tons of ideas of how I want to play out their relationship development as Theo's evil plans come to fruition. Tell me if you agree or nah. *UPDATE* I will be continuing this as a series, look out for my next update within the next week.


End file.
